Raahosh
Raahosh ("Rah-hosh") is a main character in Barbarian Alien and he has a point of view chapter in The Barbarian Before Christmas. He is a male Sa-khui hunter. He is Liz's mate and father of Raashel, Aayla, and Ahsoka. Description Raahosh is tallest of the Sa-khui (though he is shorter the Mardok). One side of his broad face is scarred. He has deep gouges over forehead and eye that continue down his neck. From this same attack, he has one broken horn, that is askew. Personality Raahosh is quiet and "surly." He could be called stoic. He is a very private and proud person. He, however, is very loyal to his family and tribe. He enjoys bickering with Liz. He is close friends with Vektal, the chief, and Rukh, his brother. History Raahosh is the son of Daya and Vaashan. He is the brother of Rukh. Daya did not like Vaashan. They had already had one son together, Raahosh, when they resonated again. She wished to stay with her heart mate. Hektar, the tribe leader at the time, intended to allow this after resonance was fulfilled. However, this angered Vaashan who took him and his mother away on a hunt. Daya was already pregnant with Rukh at the time. When Rukh was born Vaashan, Raahosh, and Daya when to hunt a sa-kohtsk. Raahosh was injured in the process and Daya died. Vaashan dropped Raahosh off at the tribe to be healed, lying and saying Rukh was dead. Raahosh was scarred and became withdrawn. He was angry and ashamed of his father. In Ice Planet Barbarians, Raahosh was the first to meet Vektal and Georgie as they came to the tribal caves. He travels with the rescue party and got English 'downloaded' into his brain at the Elders Cave. Barbarian Alien Raahosh resonated to Liz as soon as he saw her, but kept it quiet concerned about her well being. He attempted to care for her, as she was very ill, but she rebuffed him. Soon after, the sa-kohtsk hunt goes well and the khuis are ready to be given to the women. Liz, who had been weirded out about the idea of a 'parasite' inside of her, attempted to run away. Raahosh, determined not to let her die, held her down and gave her a khui. Liz awakened to discover herself in a cave with Raahosh. He was aware that his action, forcing her to get a khui, would likely get him into trouble. As such, he didn't want to return to the tribe until he was sure they wouldn't be separated. That meant resonance had to be fulfilled. Liz was resentful of her resonance and her captivity. Liz assumed that Raahosh did not get the language 'download' to learn English, and spoke to him in a stream of whatever was on her mind. The next day Liz headed out into the wilds looking for something to make a bow out of. She tried to take hold of a fangfish's bamboo-like stalk and is saved by Raahosh. In the following half hour, it became clear that Raahosh could understand English, angering Liz. Raahosh agreed to take Liz out the next day to hunt with the next bow she made out of the face eater stalk. However, they were cornered by Metlaks at a cliff side. Raahosh was seriously injured after falling from the cliff. Liz returned him to the cave using a travois, promising to become his mate if he lives. For the next nine days, Liz cared for him until he did recover. A few days later they headed out to check his traps when they are discovered by Aehako and Haeden. They all head back to the tribal cave. Liz learned she was pregnant and she was allowed one night with Raahosh before he was exiled. Furious, she made a fuss around the caves, upsetting the other humans. Eventually, she came up with the idea of taking Aehako captive in demand for Raahosh's return. Aehako played along with the idea. Vektal and the elders decide to make Raahosh's exile temporary until Liz gives birth. She is allowed to stay with him and they can return every eight days from hunting. Later History Due to the shorter time humans are pregnant, even with the longer terms of half sa-khui babies, Liz and Raahosh were allowed back within a year. During the second year, in Barbarian Mine, Liz gave birth to Raashel. Not long after Liz and Raahosh resonated again. She announced the pregnancy during Barbarian's Mate. During the third year, Liz gave birth to Aayla, who she named after the Star Wars character. Sometime in the seventh year, Liz and Raahosh resonated again. In Barbarian's Tease, Liz along with her husband, traveled to The Tranquil Lady near the Elders Cave to help with the twenty new slaves. They left both daughters behind, not expecting to be gone long. Throughout the first five books of the Icehome series, Raahosh and Rukh helped teach the former slaves and islanders how to hunt. In The Barbarian Before Christmas, Liz and Harlow were upset about being unable to return to Croatoan to be with their children. Raahosh, along with Rukh, helped cheer up with two of them up by learning Christmas carols. In Gail's Family, Raashel, Aayla, and Rukhar were brought to the Icehome Village. Liz gave birth to another daughter, Ahsoka, in Angie's Gladiator. Category:IPB Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters